gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Weapons
Beta Weapons are weapons that were removed from a Grand Theft Auto game during its development. It also includes some weapons that didn't make it to the final game and weapons have their models changed, and some still exist in the game files. Many made well during development and it is unknown why they were removed. However, some of them can be obtained through cheat device and trainers. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Weapons called Electro Baton, Instant Vehicle Bomb and Microwave were cut. The first two have their HUD icons inside game files. Grand Theft Auto III *The Land Mine was cut. *The Nightstick was cut. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The AK-47 was cut. *The Land Mine was (presumably) cut again. *The Grenade Launcher was cut. *The Tazer was cut. *The Nailgun was cut. *A Steyr Aug was cut. *A Silver Colt 1911 was cut. *The PSG-1 never had a silencer. *The Tear Gas was cut in the PC, Xbox and re-mastered versions. *The silenced 9mm was cut. *The Stapler was cut. It can be found in PS2 files. *The Silenced Ingram was cut. *The Pump Action Shotgun from'' GTA III'' was cut. *The Rocket Launcher from GTA III was cut, also had two versions. *The Uzi from GTA III was cut. The HUD icon of the Mac-10 resembles this weapon. *The M16 from GTA III was cut. *A shorter version of Python was cut. *Kruger, Laser Sniper, Ingram, M4, Python, Shotgun and M60 had different versions. Nailgun-GTAVC.png|A model of the Nailgun. LandMine-GTAIII.PNG|A model of the Land Mine. GrenadeLauncher-GTAVC-Cut.jpg|The model of the Gernade Launcher. stungun.png|The model of the Taser model. Steyr Aug.jpg|A rendering of the Steyr Aug. Ruger-GTAVC-PS2.png|The PS2 model of the Ruger featuring a wooden finish, as well as a longer and more correctly modeled barrel. SPAS12-GTAVC-PS2.png|The PS2 version of Combat Shotgun. Note the more correctly modeled pumping handle, folded stock and magazine tube. ColtSil-GTAVC.png|A render of the Silver Colt 1911. Uzi-GTAVC-PS2.png|The PS2 version of Uzi. The iron sights and charging handle are more accurately modeled. M4-GTAVC-PS2.png|The PS2 version of the M16. The most notable differences are the longer barrel and the correctly modeled front sight and collapsible stock. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Skateboard was cut from the PC version. It is primarily a melee weapon but also a vehicle. *The Micro SMG known from GTA: Vice City was also removed, but can be seen in several early screenshots. *The Parachute was originally smaller and blue. It can be seen in the mission A Home in the Hills and the Parachute demonstration in the flight school. *The in-game HUD for the Sniper Rifle resembles a PSG-1. *An unused Second Dildo and Vibrator exist, it is possible to spawn these using trainers. *The Python from GTA: Vice City is shown as the sign of the Ammu-Nation in Market. *The Micro SMG's HUD icon resembles a MAC-10. *The Spray Can used a different texture. Grand Theft Auto Advance *The Oil Slick was cut from the main game. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *There is an existing tear gas, but it can be only acquired with Cheat Device. *The Kruger from GTA Vice City was going to be included in the game, though HUD only remains on the PS2. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *The tear gas and landmine were going to be included in the game. However, they can be obtained with cheat device. *The phone was cut and replaced with a pager. On the PSP version, it's possible to take the phone out with cheat devices, but it's useless. But it can be seen in cutscenes. Grand Theft Auto IV *The silenced 9mm pistol was cut. *The MP5 SMG was cut. *The revolver was cut. *The Flamethrower was cut. *The Nightstick was cut. *The Sledgehammer was cut. *The Pool Cue was cut until The Lost and Damned but it can still be obtainable via trainers/modding. *The Zastava M70 assault rifle was cut and was replaced by the AK-47. The Zastava can still be seen in the second trailer and early screenshots. *The Minigun was cut. *The Baseball Bat was assumingly supposed to be wooden. The wooden bat can be seen via the in-game TV. The Ballad of Gay Tony *The Assault SMG didn't have the silencer. *The Advanced Sniper scope was not tinted green. *The AA-12 was fully automatic. *The Parachute was entirely yellow. Grand Theft Auto V *The Advanced Rifle was more correctly modeled after a CTAR-21. on the left while Franklin can be seen wielding an unknown Glock pistol.]] *The Parachute had the same color scheme from The Ballad Of Gay Tony. *Inside the data files are the weapon stats for a Fire Extinguisher, a Wrench, a Shovel, and an Assault Sniper. **The wrench, however returned in an update in online mode. *A sniper rifle resembling an SR-25/Mk 12 can be seen wielded by both Michael and Trevor during some artworks, also in the newer update files the cut SR-25/MK-12 Hybrid HUD and texture files could be found. It is named Assault Sniper in-game. *In a trailer, Trevor can be seen holding an Assault Rifle with a Laser Sight attachment. This was also seen in another screenshot where it is seen in use by a police helicopter sniper. *The Fire Axe was cut. *The Lasso was cut. *A SCAR-based weapon named Heavy Rifle was cut. *An XM25 Grenade Launcher named Programmable A.R. was cut. *An HK21-based weapon named the Assault MG was cut. *An Uzi-based weapon named the Rubber Gun was cut. *A Dippo Lighter as seen in one of the loading screen artworks was cut. *Some weapons had the green tint by default (i.e., Assault Rifle, Advanced Rifle). *Some weapons had an older more realistic wood-cast model. *An Beretta 92FS/M9 Pistol was meant to appear but was probably replaced by the ongoing Taurus PT92. *One of the pistols (not confirmed which one) had the same shooting noise as the pistol from GTA IV, as Lamar is seen shooting one out of a car in Franklin's trailer. This may have been a placeholder. *The Rocket Launcher originally had an optional grip attachment, as seen in the official BradyGames Guide. It was taken out in the final game. *The Sawed-Off Shotgun had wooden grips. *Several of the weapons in the Beta much more resembled their real-life counterparts (i.e the Bullpup Shotgun resembled the KSG more clearly, and the Combat MG looked more like the FN Mk 48). This can be seen in the HUD icons for some of the weapons as well as the beta models of weapons such as the Assault SMG and Combat MG. **Some weapons such as the Assault SMG and Combat MG were originally modified from their TBoGT equivalents before being changed, whether to avoid copyright infringement or for creativity reasons. *An artwork for the High Life Update suggests that the Bullpup Rifle was originally modeled after the British L85A2 assault rifle. In the final version, it is based on the Chinese QBZ-95. *The Sword exists in the Grand Theft Auto V game files but it is not available and is unusable, as it has no actual code to function as a weapon. Only the graphics of it exist. It is possible to display it through hacking but it will not function and will be treated merely as if it was a clothing object. It was possibly that the sword was once a usable weapon in the beta version of the game, but was not implemented and got removed very early in development for unknown reasons. *The Flamethrower was (presumably) cut again. Navigation es:Armas eliminadas pt:Armas excluidas Category:Weapons Category:Beta Category:Beta Weapons